From Fiction To Reality
by TwiWriter15
Summary: Maddie moves to Seattle with her Dad and older brother after receiving a blank 'Breaking Dawn'. There she searches to see if Fiction is in actually a reality. When her car breaks down in La Push who helps but three of the fictional characters themselves.
1. The beginning

**A/N: Ok people this is the first chapter I know it's a little slow but we need the background info for this story soo...here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...I do own Maddie, Elise and Claire though...hehe**

Like most Friday nights you could find us here. Us being my friends Elise, Claire and I. We were almost predictable to people in the know.

We've been friends for all of two years, but it feels like we have known each other for way more years than that. I first met Elise in science class in grade 9. We were in the same class but didn't know each other for the first half of the year. We came to know each other after another one of my friend's, Steph, lent me this book she had gotten back from her friend Claire. Steph had told me that Claire had said that anyone who loves to read should read it, that's how Steph had read it, and I love to read. Steph had told me she didn't like the book but maybe I would. So I had taken the book home that Friday night two years ago.

I had been in the middle of reading another series, so I had put the book aside saying I would read it later.

_FLASHBACK..._

I finished said series in record time and picked up the book Steph had lent me yesterday. I looked at the cover, apparently it was called "Twilight". Who calls a book "Twilight"? I turned the book over in my hands and read the back. Ok I definitely didn't want to read it now...

It's about vampires. Seriously, it was about vampires. I mean can you get any lamer.

The only thing that actually held my interest was that it had a possibility of being a sappy romance story. My parents make fun of me for all the romance type books I read. Don't get me wrong I also love reading those books that really make you think. But, it's just, every once in a while I like to read those gushy, romantic books. What girl I her right mind doesn't like romance in some form or shape?

So the part that held some interest on the back cover was "And Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."

So having nothing else planned today I gave myself the task of humouring Steph and reading "Twilight". I didn't open it right away, instead I wondered why the book was only sold in our one small-town bookstore from the whole nation, and this book was not sold anywhere else in the entire world.

The book probably wasn't even good, I convinced myself that that's the reason they only made three copies of the book.

I sighed, opened the book and started to read...

...Two hours later I finished all 544 pages. I know that's a lot of reading in two hours but when I like a book I read through it fast. Which on my part sucks because it doesn't make it last as long as I want it to. But that's just how I read so I had to live with it.

This book...It was AMAZING! There are practically no words to describe how I felt about it.

I called up Steph to tell her I'd finished it

"Already? Maddie how do you read that fast."

"I dunno, when I like a book, I read very fast." I said as if she should know this already.

"Ya well get ready for the second book, it's just as long as the first and was just released yesterday...I'll get it from Claire for you."

"Yay! Don't worry I'm ready for whatever you throw at me."

"I'm sure you will be, listen I gotta go my mom says I need to make everyone lunch; I've got some lazy people in my family. So I'll see ya Monday."

"Alright see ya!" I said and hung up the phone.

I tried to put myself to doing tasks around the house but it didn't keep my mind off of waiting for the next book. I was constantly guessing what would happen next or wondering if somewhere in the world there was a person as kind, caring and protective as Edward Cullen.

Finally, the day ended and it was late enough to go to bed. Unfortunately, it was Saturday which meant I still had another day of torture to live through before I got to read the next book.

Sunday comes around and I'm going to burst. I need to at least talk to someone about it. Maybe my friend Charlotte, who also reads a lot, read it.

I called and asked her, nope, she didn't' read hadn't even heard about it. I started to call around and apparently no one had heard of it. I called Julie and she said she'd only heard of it from another "obsessive Twilighter" like me. Julie told me she was in our Science class, her name was Elsie. I didn't really know her; we hadn't talked much for the first 6 months of school. Neither of us was stuck up or anything, we just didn't have anything to talk about. Now we did.

I remember Elise was kind of short maybe 5 feet, where I was 5 feet 6. Other than height we looked similar, we both had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair as mid-length and straight where mine was long and wavy.

I didn't have Elise's number so I'd see her tomorrow in Science...

_END OF FLASHBACK...  
Two Years Later_

What happened next was I read New Moon, met Elise and became instantaneous BFF's, and awaited Eclipse to be released. Eclipse was published a little over a year after meeting Elise and in which time I met Clare; another Twilight-aholic.

The three of us were the only people to have read the full series: Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. My friend Steph hadn't bothered reading the rest of the books because she said she didn't like them.

Personally I think she's crazy.

Like I said earlier we were where you could always find us on a Friday night; in my basement, discussing possibilities for Breaking Dawn, and other Twilight related topics.

Breaking Dawn is going to be the fourth, and last, book in the Twilight saga; where we find if Bella stays with Edward and becomes a vampire, or at the last minute changes her mind and chooses Jacob and remains human. The owner of the bookstore told us that Stephenie Meyer, the author of the Twilight Saga (and legend in my eyes), would once again only have three copies made and were only being sold at our tiny bookstore.

Now, Twilight is such a good book that I'm surprised she hasn't made it world renowned yet. We had googled Stephenie Meyer and she hadn't shown up on it, she didn't even have an author's website. There was absolutely nothing about her on the internet, or Twilight. It was like she didn't exist. But she had to exist right? Otherwise there would be no Twilight.

Ugh. No Twilight.

How horrible life would be if I hadn't read it. My parents would be happy I wasn't day-dreaming about good-looking vampires and hot werewolves, in both aspects. I shuddered at almost no knowing about Edward and Jacob.

"Hey Maddie, are you alright?" Claire asked me noticing my shudder.

"Ya I was just thinking how life would be if I hadn't read Twilight."

Claire shuddered too. Apparently it would suck for her too if Twilight didn't exist. Claire was the odd one out of our little group. She had medium length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was about 5'7", but we had all grown in the past two years of meeting one another. I was now a solid 5'8"1/2 and Elise was 5'4".

We were all in grade eleven and had pretty much finished growing.

"Maddie hellooooooo?! Did you hear me? I said...I have two new theories on the Title of Breaking Dawn." Elise said snapping her fingers in front of my face and getting me out of my daze.

I shook my head "Nope sorry, missed it"

"Ok well first, Breaking Dawn could mean beginning or birth or something...so like Bella being reborn as a vampire. OR!"She paused dramatically, "It could mean the sun winning over and her choosing Jacob, her personal sun!" She said grinning; she was a total team Jacob. Claire was the opposite a total team Edward and I didn't have a preference...which sometimes kept the peace between them. I guess you could call me Team Switzerland.

We kept talking about the possibilities and the highs and lows of each situation until late into the night.

Only 32 more days until we find out which way she really will go...

**Can you guess who I based the POV from? You get a cookie if you get it right! : P  
PLEASE review!!**


	2. Breaking Dawn

**A/N: Sorry kind of a short chapter but I'm leaving right now for camp so this is the best I could do. So camp means no updates for two weeks. Sorry, and I won't be able to update "Big Brother BFF BF" Either. I WILL be able to bring a notepad so hopefully I will be able to keep writing both stories, but its camp you never know right: P**

**Oh I just want to know if anyone actually reads these AN's or if their just a waste of time, me explaining let me know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, however I do own Maddie: P, Elise and Claire...ahahaha**

Chapter 2

"Oh My God! I can't believe it's today!" Claire yelled in my ear. I jumped in my seat and looked over at her in the rear-view mirror.

"Clare you're not supposed to scare the driver. Besides can't you wait another 5 minutes before you become a jumpy mess? Were almost there." I pointed out. I directed all my attention on the road so we would crash, Clare being jumpy did not help.

"NOPE!" Claire said bouncing up and down in her seat, behind me.

Elise sat shot-gun and I could see her trying to hold in her excitement and not go crazy like Claire.

We got to the bookstore and I parked the car. Before the car was even off both of my friends were out and running inside.

School had been out _officially_ for two days now. Those two days were torture.

Mr. Perkins, the bookstore owner, had told us that today was the day Breaking Dawn was to be released, that's why we were here now.

Sure enough, as I walk inside Elise and Clare both had their copies of Breaking Dawn firmly clutched in their hands and were paying for them.

Earlier this week, we had made a pact that we weren't going to start reading the books until each of us had gotten home. So far Elise and Clare had made good on their promise and not even opened it yet. I walked across the room to where Elise and Claire were waiting for me to buy my copy so we could head home.

I could see Claire and Elise getting impatient with my slow pace but I couldn't find it in me to hurry up. I really wanted to read the book too and know what happens next, but I didn't _want_ it to end. I wasn't ready for the story to come to a close.

I paused before picking up the book.

"Just get it already!" Claire yelled to me.

"Where's the fire?" I mumbled under my breath. But I picked up the book and paid for it.

I dropped each of them off at their own homes and finally made my own way home.

As I was driving home, the book which was lying on the chair beside me, was taunting me. Just waiting to be read.

It was maddening.

Like I said, I didn't want the story to end, but I DESPERATLY wanted to know _how_ it ended.

The second the car was off I ran inside with the book. I sat down on the living room couch and took a deep breath and prepared myself for the end--

_RINGGGG!_

I let out a slight groan and put the book down. I pulled myself off the couch and ran to the phone in my tiny kitchen.

"This better be important." I growled into the phone.

"Nice to talk to ya too sis!" A deep male voice called on the other end of the phone

"Oh hey Ryan."

"So what has my favourite little sister so grumpy? Did someone hide your books again?"

"Haha very funny, not. And I'm your only sister."

"Which just makes you that much more special doesn't it? But seriously what's up?" He asked concerned. Ryan is my older brother, by about two years, so he's 19. He has always acted the older brother part to the extreme, by watching out for me and making sure I'm alright.

He had just finished his first year of University and is now working on a summer job down in Nashville.

"Ahhh nothing, I was just about to start reading about the end." I didn't feel up to explaining Breaking Dawn. He knew I was obsessed with a book he just didn't care.

"Umm alright...so anyway is mum there?"

"No she's off on some business trip again." My mom was never really around because she just _had _to go on every business trip. I had to pretty much take care of the house all by myself.

"So you by yourself again? I hope you're not throwing any wild parties." He joked

"Ya ya. Whatever, So what do you need?" Ryan usually only called if he needed something or he thought I was in trouble. Since he shouldn't have heard anything bad about me it must be option one.

"What can't a brother call up her sister?"

"No nothing's wrong with me so you obviously need something." I said voicing my options and opinions on his calling reasons.

"Glad you think so much of me..." he grumbled "But I did have a reason to call I--"

_BEEP BEEP_

_"_Hold on Ryan I have another call." I pressed line two and answered

"Hello?"

"OMG! Maddie I can't believe it! What does it mean!! Mine just says "_this story doesn't have an end, find one for yourself." _Maddie what does it mean!" I recognized Elise's frantic voice but didn't understand the words.

"Elise what are you talking about?"

**A/N: Haha cliffy :) Please review!!**


	3. Messages

**A/N: Hey people, I'm back from camp but will be held prisoner at my cottage which doesn't have internet...so this will be possibly my last update until next week. AHHHH!! Only 3 days until Breaking Dawn. I'm like dying right now...**

**My parents pick me up from camp and are like "We're going to the cottage." (This was last Thursday) so I think nothing of it. There's still time to go back to the city to pick up my pre-ordered copy of BD. So we go to the cottage. And my mom **_**nonchalantly**_** throws in that we are at the cottage for the weekend of August 1&2. I am pissed at my parents right now...and sad that I have to wait until TUESDAY to read it!!**

**Ugh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own Maddie. And apparently I don't own Elise or Clare: P (says them)**

**Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 3: From Fiction to Reality**

Recap: "Elise what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Breaking Dawn has no story in it!" Elise exclaimed. I could hear her freaking out over the phone.

"Elise, calm down. Just breathe. Don't worry. Now explain what you're talking about."

"Ok, I got home. I opened the book and all the pages were blank except for the first page, which had a handwritten note on it saying _this story doesn't have an end, find one for yourself_..."

"What about Clare's book? Is it defective as well?" I asked sarcastically. Underneath, though, I was kind of freaking out. If Claire's book was empty too...that meant mine probably was as well.

"Yah Clare's is too!" I could hear her starting to hyperventilate over the phone; I had to calm her down.

"Ok, calm down, I'm going to check mine. So just...I don't know, just calm down." I said goodbye and hung up the phone. I ran into the living room and grabbed the book from off the couch. I opened the book and sure enough, found all the pages blank except for the first which had a handwritten note on it just like Elise said. Though, mine said something different...

_Dear Reader,_

_If you are reading this now, you know all about _

_Forks and what it has to offer. What I'm about to tell you_

_Cannot leave these pages._

_Stephenie Meyer_

I read it over and over again, until I could repeat it word for word. Where was this secret? I flipped through the rest of the pages and found all of them empty except for the last page which said:

_Twilight is more than just fiction._

I closed the book and set it aside. What did that mean?

Twilight is real? There are no such things as vampires and werewolves...are there? I'd always wished they were real, but could those wishes actually become reality?

"Ya right..." I said to myself. I'm freaking out over nothing. After finishing the first three books I would freak out over meeting anyone with the same name as anyone in the book. And the names Edward and Jake are pretty common. This meant I freaked out...a lot.

"What's right?"

I stopped pacing at the sound of his voice. I hadn't even realized I had started pacing. I turned around not believing the sight before me. He looked so different from the last time I had seen him.

"RYAN!!" I yelled running into his arms. He grinned and hugged me back.

"Hey Maddie, good to see you too!" He took a step back holding me at arm's length "wow! You've grown a lot since I last was here."

"Hey, I'm only 5'8" ½, you on the other hand are almost unrecognizable!" His hair had been buzzed short and he was WAY more tanned than before, probably from all the sun down in Nashville.

"That can happen when you're gone for a year at University."

Ya, so why are you here?" I hope he hadn't been fired from the hotel he worked at; Mom would be royally pissed if that happened.

"Well I would have told you on the phone but you decided to hang up on me..." He said with a pointed look.

"Ya...sorry about that, there was a crisis." I was not about to explain the possible reality of my favourite series. _I_ didn't even know if it was true. I know I _wanted _it to be true though.

"Whatever, I was just going to tell you that I was on my way over from the airport. I've been transferred to a different hotel with better pay down in Seattle-"

"You mean Seattle, as in Seattle, Washington?" I interrupted him

"Yes _that_ Seattle. I'm going to stay with Dad. He's just moved there from Atlanta." Our parents had been divorced now for 7 years and I hadn't been to stay with Dad for over a year.

It's probably just coincidence that my brother _and_ Dad are moving close to Forks.

_Or not. _A little voice in my head said. I didn't let that voice continue just in case my hopes were crushed. My sub-conscience was already planning, though. Mom would be gone on business for a while and I _was _overdue for a visit to Dad.

"Ryan, do you think Dad would mind if I came to visit for the summer? I haven't seen him in a while." Ryan knew more about Dad than I did. He also saw him more than I did.

"I think he would really like that. He misses you." He said with a smile.

"Perfect, then I'll come with you to Seattle, when are you going?" My mind was racing waaaay ahead of me now. Where should I visit first? Will I find anything there? If vampires and werewolves do exist, who should I befriend? Any of them? Or both of them? A whole list of 

Opportunities were opening up to me. Or none at all. I still wasn't sure if it existed, my fictional world of mythical creatures.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, at 5am we have a long drive ahead if us. You'll want to pack now, and call mom to tell her where you're going and for how long." He said grabbing his bag from beside the front door, where he had dropped it on his way in. "I'm going to grab some more variety of clothing; I've heard the weather is more unpredictable down there." He said walking upstairs and out of sight.

I laughed internally at that. I knew a little more about the weather and its unpredictability than he knew.

The next morning we were out the door at 5am sharp. Very early for me but frankly I would risk a little less sleep so we could get there faster.

Ryan's car was rustic, old, and most likely to fall apart anytime soon but he insisted we take his, so I agreed on the terms that I didn't have to drive and could catch up on my sleep from the previous night. Throughout the whole drive, when I wasn't sleeping, I was internally freaking out and externally squirming. I was so excited! Even if the Twilight characters weren't real I could go see the area where it might have taken place.

When we were approximately 10 minutes from Seattle when I noticed a yellow Porsche in the side mirror getting closer, fast. They were obviously driving way over the speed limit. It zoomed past us and I couldn't see the maniac driver because the windows were tinted very dark. If Twilight turned out to be real, I know who owned and drove that Porsche.

I let out a squeal, not able to suppress it fast enough. Ryan looked at me quizzically.

"What was that for?" he asked. I just brushed off the question with a shrug, Ryan knew I didn't know a single thing about cars, if I said I was excited because of a Porsche, he would want to know how I knew what type of car it was. This would lead to more complications and questions...so I didn't answer.

I was getting really excited now and practically bouncing in my seat. It reminded me of Claire when we were driving to the book store only a couple of days ago—

"Crap." I muttered under my breath. Claire and Elise. I hadn't even thought of them since Ryan showed up. They are going to be so angry when they find out where I am...without them.

"What?" Ryan asked

"Well it's just I hadn't told Claire and Elise where I was going for the summer." That wasn't the whole reason, but it was enough.

"Oh, don't' worry you can call them when we get settled."Ryan said turning into a driveway. "We're here."

I looked out the windshield and could dimly make out the shape of a house, it looked blue from here but I couldn't be sure with all the rain coming down. I don't even remember it starting to rain, but that was Washington for you.

We ran as fast as we could to the front porch with our luggage but most of it still got wet. I would have to get used to things being wet if I was going to live here for the entire summer. Ryan grabbed a key from under the welcome mat and opened the door.

The inside of the house had a very homey feeling to it, even though most of everything was still in boxes everywhere. Ryan switched a light and the front room was illuminated. I think it's going to be the living room once everything is unpacked. I noticed a staircase to my left hugging the wall and turning out of sight. I ran up said staircase and raced to choose my room for the summer.

At the top of the staircase was a hallway with five doors. I paused before opening the first door on my right. On the door was a note on it.

_Ryan, This room is designated mine...choose whichever_

_Room you want, except this one. Please no parties while I'm out._

_Thanks,_

_Dad_

Well Dad obviously didn't know I was coming, and good, it would be better a surprise. So taking Ryan's advice as my own, I went on to the next room across the hall and found it a bathroom. I searched through the next two and found them to be small bedrooms. The last door of the hall opened up to a large bedroom with a small balcony overhanging the side of the house. I saw two doors and opened them both. One was a closet and the other was a small bathroom. Perfect, I thought to myself, I won't have to share a bathroom with Ryan or Dad. The room was empty of any furniture and painted white.

It was the perfect blank canvas for a room. If I found some down time I could begin my "renovations" and find some nice paint, maybe a pale green, to brighten the room. But for the mean-time I dropped my suitcases and sleeping bag on the floor.

I heard Ryan climbing the stairs two at a time and stop to read Dad's note on the door. He made his way over to the open door which I now stood a few feet from.

"I called Dad, to let him know that I made it here ok. He said he wouldn't be home until tomorrow and he was just finishing the sale of his house in Atlanta." Ryan explained

After he finished he ran downstairs and came back up with his bags. He opened one of the bedroom doors and thrust his luggage into it. He paused before heading downstairs again and looked at me.

"I have my first shift tonight at work and my buddy Patrick is picking me up in a few...you can use my car to go explore if you want. Here." He said and tossed me the keys before heading downstairs.

I followed more slowly behind and heard a horn blare in front of the house. Once I reached the front window I managed to see an unfamiliar car driving away.

I searched around the house for a phone and found one in the kitchen. I picked it up to found no dial tone. Oh well I guess Claire and Elise aren't getting a call right now.

I grabbed my coat from on top of one of the boxes in the front room.

"Forks, here I come." I said locking the front door behind me.

**Hehe. My longest chapter yet! PLEASE REVIEW!! Comments, concerns, ideas would be lovely. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter so...don't' worry.**


	4. Car Troubles

**A/N: Hey people!! So i know i haven't updated but...ya no excuse sorry :) UGH school starts soon and i'm definetly NOT excited, i have History first period, and i know the teacher from last year...summary being: We're gonna get homework. Great...So i've decide i wat to share with you some of my favourite stories so...starting from now i\m gonna have a chapter dedication to different stories i LOVE!**

**So this chapter is gonna be dedicated to "Forever Young" Such a good story the link is here: /s/4104094/1  
Please read it**

**Disclaimer: I am not stephenie meyer or do i own twilight..sniff sniff**

**PS: My new obsession...Taylor Lautner insert squeal**

**Chapter 4: From Fiction to Reality**

I drove until I got to the boundaries of Forks. I paused at the 'Welcome to Forks' sign and almost peed my pants from excitement. It was like into a driving book. And everything i saw i could somehow see in the book. Everything was just so...green! Just like Bella described it. But where to next? I just sat in my car with the engine off, thinking.

La Push, I finally decided, would be the first place i would check out. I was a team Switzerland but, i did like how all the werewolves were like brothers and all the imprint's were nice. Well, according to the book they were.

I drove to the boundaries of La Push and suddenly got cold feet but i continued to drive. What if they _were_ really there. What would i say?

"Oh hi, my names Maddie, and i already know about you and your secret werewolf life from this book i read." No i couldn't say that.

Well, just when I decide to turn right around and head back to Dad's house, wouldn't you know it. Ryan's car breaks down. Surprise, surprise. I'm not that surprised, but did it have to be when i was about to head home?

I banged my head against the steering wheel. I didn't know one thing about cars, let alone how to fix them.

I opened my door and made my way over to the front of the car which was now smoking. It didn't look good. The smoke was rising in clumps from it and was a sickly looking dark grey. I opened the hood and staggered back coughing as waves of heat and smoke blew in my face.

I waited for the smoke to cease puffing out of unknown areas inside the hood and breathed in deeply the clean air…away from the car. As soon as the smoke was more or less gone I stepped forward, hesitantly, wary in case another puff of disgusting smoke decided to blast my face again.

My eyes found the inside of the hood, quickly searching for anything that could possibly explode or something. Unlikely, but just in case i was ready to jump out of the way. All the wires, cables and unidentifiable objects baffled me.

"What the hell am _I _supposed to do?" I mumbled to myself. I didn't usually swear but at the moment, profanities were running through my mind, and a couple spilling out of my mouth.

A warm hand on my shoulder made me jump a little. I didn't know anyone was around.

"Er, S'cuse me, but do you need some help?"

**xxxxxxxx**

**Jacob POV:**

I gulped down my second milkshake and made a grab for Quil's at the same time. But my hand met empty air and a smack from Quil.

"Nooooo way, are you taking my milkshake...key word: _MY" _Quil said gulping down his drink before i could take another swipe at it.

"Dude, maybe you could put your car expertise to good use. Looks like this girl's car is gonna blow." Embry said pointing out the window beside him.

We were in the diner of La Push just off the main road, in one of the front booths reveling in the summer break. Sure enough, as i looked where Embry was pointing a pretty beat up car puttered to a stop on the far side of the street. A girl with long brown hair hit her head on the wheel in obvious frustration. Quil started snickerring.

We watched as she got out of the car and walked around to the front which had started smoking. I knew what was going to happen next. No matter how sure she seemed walking towards the hood it was inevitable.

"Haha this is gonna be hilarious" Quil stated about ready to burst. Quil, was almost as good as me when it came to mechanics, so he knew where this was heading. Embry on the other hand...not so much.

"Huh? what?" Embry said watching intently as she made to open the hood.

She lifted the latch and the hood in one swipe...so she she wasn't _totally _clueless when it came to cars. But what happened next changed my mind, or maybe she was just oblivious.

The hood came up and she didn't move her head, she staggered back coughing and almost fell down. The murky smoke covered her for a couple minutes and then we could see.

Quil and Embry burst out into roaring laughter, i started to laugh too but not as much, i'd seen it before. But it _was _funny. She stood up from where she had fallen to the ground a couple feet from the front of the car and walked carefully to the edge of the car. Well, she didn't really walk, more like took a step, paused...listened for any unfamilliar noises and then took another step forward. I was hillarious!

but one thing she didn't seem to process was that the grey smoke that shot in her face would cling to it and her clothes. Her whole upper body was covered in dark dust. Embry quickly grabbed his phone and took a picture of her. He looked at the picture and roared with laughter...even louder if that was possible. I swiped his phone from him and looked at the picture.

"Uh...Em, its all blurry..." You couldn't even make out the car, let alone the person.

"I -" gasp "know" He said struggling for a breath. I didn't really understand what was so funny or why he was acting so out of charactor. I mean Embry is usually so calm and collected.

I shook my head, looking back at the girl who now had her back to us, bending over the open hood. She obviously didn't know what to do.

I sighed "Guys, i'm gonna go help her" And with that i left them to pay for my milkshakes and walked over to her.

I heard her mummble "What the hell am _I _supposed to do?" under her breath. She still had her back to me so i put my hand on her shoulder and asked

"Er, S'cuse me, but do you need some help?"

She whirled around, obviously i had snuck up on her...sometimes it surprised me how quiet i could be. I tried to hold in laughter as she faced me and i could see the extent of the damage...both in the car and on her.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Maddie POV**

Oh My God, he had scared me, i didn't know anyone was outside. It had looked pretty empty a minute ago.

"um ya...well no, i mean do you know how to fix cars?" I asked looking him over once, he seemed around 20 or something and he had short black hair, russet colored skin and dark eyes. If Twilight did exist, i would place him in the pack. Especially because of his height, i had always been tall, but he actually made me feel short him being somewhere around 6'6" or 6'7".

**A/N: Sorry i'm gonna stop here, the next part is going to have to be all in one chapter...So...What'd ya think?? So the people are real but will Twilight be? ahah stupid question, OBVIOUSLY! i mean their would be no story if it didn't but we'll see hwat happens!!**

**Review Review Review!! Thanks!**


	5. Just A Coincidence

**A/N: Hey people!! So I'm a little depressed cause I'm getting like...no reviews anymore :( It makes me sad, soooo please make me happy and review!!**

**Clare: sorry you haven't made it yet...more has to happen before I talk to you (if you know what I mean)**

**Elise: You too: P you'll be showing up eventually :)**

**Everyone: I'm soooo excited to write this story! I can't wait to see what's gonna happen next! Look out for my new story coming out it's called 'Falling is Inevitable" It's a Bella and Edward Fan-fic all human! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Maddie, and anyone who shows up that's not in the book: P**

**Chapter 5**

My heart stuttered for a second, he is gorgeous! Our eyes locked and I could see him trying to hold back laughter.

"What?" I asked a little peeved; even if he was gorgeous it didn't give him the right to laugh at someone in distress.

"N-n-nothing," he finally managed to say without laughing. He had just managed to control his laughter, which is lucky for him...I was not in the best of moods. What with being stranded _and _embarrassed in the same second. "But ya, I can help you with your car problems."

I let out an internal sigh "thanks." I stepped out of the way to let him to the car.

"No problem, I love fixing cars, do you know what happened?" he asked while delving deeper into the hood to find the problem.

Ugh, guys are so stupid sometimes, I mean if I knew _what _the problem was I'd probably not need help or have _asked _for help. I decided not to voice that thought and said "Not really, it just...puttered to a stop and then started smoking." I said a little embarrassed by the car. Damn you Ryan's Car! He looked up at me from his bent position, amused. Oops, did I say that out loud? I looked down my cheeks reddening. He turned back to his work chuckling quietly. I was just too embarrassed to be angry this time.

I watched him as he started fiddling with random wires. He finally took one big black wire, found the end of it, and hooked it onto a black box thingy on the right side. It didn't look that hard, I could have probably have done it...if I'd have known what to do. Which I didn't.

He straightened up and made me feel short again, it was very disconcerting.

"Dude, you ready to go?" I spun around at the new voice to see two other guys similar to the one who helped me with my car. The one who had spoken was a little shorter than mystery man but still way taller than me.

Once I was facing him, he burst out laughing. What is with these guys and laughing at me? I wouldn't even look at the second guy, for fear of him laughing at me too. Well if he did, at least I don't have to watch it. So I turned my back on the new-comers and looked back at the one who had helped me with my car.

"Thanks for the help...umm, how much would that cost?" like I said I didn't know that much about cars, so I wouldn't know how difficult it was, but I had to give him something. I felt like I was stealing from him if I didn't pay him.

"No, no, think of it as a complimentary car check." He said with a smile. With that I put down the hood and walked to the driver side.

As I got in I noticed Mystery man #1 say something to the other two - who I wouldn't look at - and they nodded and planted themselves where they were. I shrugged they'd move once the car was in motion.

I put the keys in the ignition and turned to the right. Nothing happened. Huh, I guess he wasn't as good of a mechanic as he thought he was.

I got out of the car and walked up to Mystery Man #1 "Thanks again...but I think I need to call a mechanic." _a real mechanic _I thought reaching for my cell phone in my pocket "do you know the number?" I asked opening my phone

"Shit," my phone's dead, "uh, do you have a phone I could use?"

I would only look at Mystery Man #1; at least he had the decency to hold back his laughter.

"No, none of us have cell phones, we don't need it, we can communicate easily enough." he said giving the guys behind me a knowing grin. Apparently I was missing out on some inside joke. "But you can call from my...friends house it's only a short drive that way," he said pointing to our right, "and my cars right there." he pointed behind me at an old home made car.

I noticed the other two had already settled themselves into the backseat of the car and were bickering like brothers about something. The one that hadn't spoken kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye, but I wouldn't look at him. At least, not his face. I didn't want to know if all _three _of them thought I was funny when distressed.

They seemed friendly enough, and I felt something else, I felt...safe with them. It's like I knew they would protect me. I know, weird, but that's the vibe I was getting. So I said yes, letting him lead me to the car. I spitefully ignored the two bickering boys in the back and settled in for the short drive.

I sat there, watching the green fly by for a couple minutes when I saw a hand in my face, trying to get my attention.

"Hellooooooo" Mystery Man #1 said taking his hand away when he noticed I was now listening "I said, what d'ya think?"

"Oh, umm what do I think about what?" I guess he'd been talking about _something _but I'd been admiring the scenery...therefore I hadn't heard the question.

"The car, I made it myself." He seemed quite proud of the fact.

"Oh...it's very well made." And it was. The car ran smoothly and wasn't slow. But it definitely wasn't kept-up well. There was garbage and just..._things _everywhere. It reminded me of Jacob's car "The Rabbit" from New Moon.

Oh lord, there I go again, referencing Twilight, at least this time I hadn't said anything out loud what with the strangers and all. I'd been known by my friends to start squealing, getting over-excited and more embarrassing things when something reminded me of Twilight. I had managed, now, to keep the squeal in but I couldn't help the smile from forming on my lips.

"What/" Mystery Man #1 asked evidently curious.

"Nothing." I replied shaking my head and looking back to the scenery.

"Ok...well were here." he said stopping the car outside of an adorable one story house with flowers under the window. This was the type of house I dreamed about living in. You know those cosy homey types of houses. It made me smile again. But the next words out of his mouth stopped me dead on my way out of the car.

"Oh, my names Jacob by the way." Just coincidence I thought "And this is Quil and Embry." Ok, not so much coincidence as my favourite book coming alive! My body had frozen, one foot out of the door and my mouth hung wide open. I couldn't remember how to use my body. It was an out-of-body experience. My movements were uncontrolled and suddenly I was sideways in a pair of hot arms. My eyes were wide open but I wasn't seeing anything. The reality had just hit me, hard.

I think I had just fallen out of the car door, I really don't know, but someone had caught me.

Why was I reacting like this/ isn't this what I'd wanted all along? For Twilight to be real? Ever since I'd read the Twilight books for the first time I had dreamt of myself in it. And now, well...it was like that time in fourth grade when I'd run into the brick wall with my eyes closed. It hit me hard, fast and unexpectedly.

Well, now that I really think about it, there had been signs. The same guy, who fixes my car, builds cars, is abnormally tall, was what I suspected was Quileute, and hmm...that little communication comment, definitely werewolf. And when I'd first saw him hadn't I thought, if Twilight were real, that he'd be in the pack?

_YA!_

The person who had carried me, set me down on a couch, and I started to unfreeze. Really, I was being silly. I was over-reacting all because one of my most intense wishes had come true; Twilight is real!

Now what do I do? Do I tell them that, oh I dunno, I read all about them in a book only my friends and I know about and have read? Ha, not likely. _That_ would be too awkward.

Finally, I snapped out of my daze to find 5 people standing around me. I noticed Jacob and Quil were standing beside whom, from his calm facade and authoritative look, had to be none other than Sam Uley. There was one other guy and Emily. How did I know it was Emily? By the scars running down the side of her face. But, remembering my Twilight knowledge I quickly looked away, only noting that they looked exactly as Bella described them in the book.

I sat up taking in account how I had just acted. That was embarrassing, I had just fallen out of a car and now everyone probably thinks I'm crazy. I blushed and looked down.

"Are you alright?" I looked up at the question, glad that someone had broken the silence. It was the third boy, Embry. I looked into his eyes, wondering if he was being sarcastic or making some kind of joke. Maybe he was going to laugh at me now, first from whatever Jacob and Quil had been laughing at and now at my stupid over-reaction. But when I looked hard into his eyes, he didn't laugh; he didn't even seem close to laughing. All I saw was concern and sincerity in his features.

I felt my face softening...and my bones melting. His eyes, burned holes into mine and if I wasn't sitting down, I would probably have turned to mush by the intensity of his gaze.

**A/N: So what d'ya thinks? REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	6. Time to Think

**A/N: Hey readers! So I've been kind busy with school, dance, volleyball, track club, and cross country :) sorry it took so long to update! I know my chapters aren't that long but I need some inspiration...I also wanted to upload this now, so...here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada, except for me of course: P**

_Recall: I felt my face softening...and my bones melting. His eyes, burned holes into mine and if I wasn't sitting down, I would probably have turned to mush by the intensity of his gaze._

**Chapter 6**

I opened my mouth trying to answer but my throat was closed off. I coughed, to clear it, and tried again.

"Y-ya" I managed to sputter out.

He looked similar to Jacob, Quil and the rest, except he was more...proportioned. Quil was shorter, still taller than me but shorter than Embry and Jacob, but he was built; to the extreme. And Jacob was really tall, kind of scary tall, he almost looked dangerous. But Embry, he was...well the happy medium.

I blushed when I realized everyone was staring at me, waiting for an explanation now. I made myself look away from Embry and took in the group around me. Quil, Sam, and Jacob were looking at Embry and Emily was looking at me with concern written on her face. The other guy had sat down on the recliner beside the couch I was occupying, totally at ease.

"I was just tired, that's all. It was a long ride here." I explained dropping my gaze, the silence beginning to get awkward.

I saw Embry let out a sigh, out of the corner of my eye, and sit down on the opposite side of the couch. He dropped his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. I studied his face carefully, it was inviting, and his skin looked amazingly soft. I wanted to touch his face, to see if it was as soft as it looked. So naturally, I closed my fist into tight balls and focused again on the group.

I looked back to Emily, who smiled warmly at me, and I could feel the answering smile appear on my face.

"Er, uh sorry, but do you have the number for a mechanic and a phone I could use?" I asked wanting nothing more than to get my car fixed and call my friends. They probably wouldn't even believe me. I can just imagine Clare right now...

_"Ya...sureee you met Jacob and the gang. Oh, you went to Emily's house too? Well that must have been a nice dream..." She would laugh and then say something like "You let your imagination get the best of you sometimes..." she would probably call me crazy too, but all in good fun..._

A pang of homesickness hit me and a frown tugged the corners of my mouth down involuntarily. I mean, come on, I've been gone for what? All of 24 hours? It definitely felt like longer, just with all the stuff I had done.

Yesterday, I was at home, freaking out that my copy of Breaking Dawn was empty. And now, here I am in La Push, talking to those characters I had only dreamt of meeting, in the flesh. My frown immediately left my face, as soon as it had come. I can't be upset now, there were things to do and people to see.

Jacob's next words broke me out of my reverie.

"Haha, your car _is _fixed, it just needs gas." I felt the blush burning my face again "That's why your car..."puttered" to a stop." He finished quoting me. I let out a nervous laugh and began examining my shoes, which was safer than them laughing at me again.

"Oh dear, we haven't even introduced ourselves, I'm Emily," I looked up to meet her gaze, she seemed like such an inviting and warm person, "That's Seth," She pointed to the lounging guy, "of course Jacob, Quil, Embry, and this is Sam." She said Sam's name with such love that I grew envious.

I now understood what Bella meant about the concentration of their love, but I didn't shy away from it as much as she had. It was something I envied, something I'd only dreamed of ever having, and something I wanted.

I wanted to be loved that way, to have someone there who would comfort you through anything, make you safe.

I sighed; no one would ever love me in that way, only in my dreams.

I noticed Emily assessing me "hmm, would you like to...wash up?" she asked me. Jacob and Quil snickered, but covered it up as a coughing fit when they saw the look Emily was giving them.

"Um, sure?" It came out sounding like a question. Why would I need to wash up? I looked at my hands; there were black smudges all over them. "Oh ya, ok."

Emily got up and motioned for me to follow. We made it to the bathroom and Emily led the way inside. I saw myself in the reflection and inhaled sharply. So this was why they were laughing at me. I was a walking shadow. When I opened the car hood the smoke must have painted me black.

"Huh." was all I could say. Emily saw me looking in the mirror and smiled carefully.

"You can borrow some of my clothes if you want." I nodded that was probably the best idea, "And here's a towel, you should probably take a shower."

"Umm, thanks." I smiled back, I'm not usually good at meeting new people but Emily made me feel welcome.

"I'll be outside and I'll leave some clothes just outside the door, for when you're done." With that Emily disappeared, probably going back to Sam.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Emily POV:**

I walked back into the living room, having dropped the clothes outside the bathroom, my eyes searching for Sam. I mad my way over to him and he put his arm around my waist holding me there. I dropped my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes, just leaning against my wolf.

We all listened to the water start in the only bathroom in the house. I looked over at Embry who was silently communicating with Quil. It looked like he was pleading with his eyes.

"So...She seems nice." I commented breaking the silence. Embry's sudden movement caught my eye and we all watched as he stood up and ran outside.

"Umm, what's wrong with him?" Seth broke the silence.

"He needs...he needs some time to think."Sam answered. Quil nodded and Jacob looked confused, Seth just shrugged walked to the kitchen.

I heard the shower turn off in the bathroom and Sam tightened his grip around my waist and then let go. Sighing, he said "You should probably go talk to her."

**A/N: How did you like the chapter? Please review!! Any comments, ideas**


	7. Emily's House

**A/N: Sooo i've been neglecting all my Fan Fictions.. and i'm deeply sorry for that. I now have a part time job and the North American Nationals for Irish Dance just finished. But mostly i just haven't had much enthousiasm to write. but i will try.**

**xox Maddie**

_Recall: heard the shower turn off in the bathroom and Sam tightened his grip around my waist and then let go. Sighing, he said "You should probably go talk to her."_

**Chapter 7: Emily's House**

Once I was finished my quite refreshing shower, I threw on the clothes Emily had left outside the door for me, a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Once fully clothed I headed out to face the werewolves, and Emily.

As I walked down the hallway in my bare feet, I heard whispered voices and the front door opening and slamming closed multiple times. But as I entered the now spacious living room, I had only to find that it was empty. I decided the kitchen was my best bet.

It wasn't hard to find my way around, as the house was just a one floored bungalow, but I found it hard to manoeuvre around the many obstacles in my way. There were leftover crumbs on the table and floor from the recent hungry werewolves, and plenty of seating arrangements pushed together for maximum sitting space.

I stumbled into the kitchen to find that only Emily remained in the house.

"Uh, hi Emily," I said awkwardly standing in the doorway. She looked up, startled by my appearance and smiled, warming both sides of her face. I relaxed a little and some of my recent shyness receded. She seemed to have an aura of welcome around her.

"Oh, hello. I thought I had heard the shower turn off, how do the clothes fit?" Emily seemed a little antsy and preoccupied, maybe she was thinking about Sam. Who knew how imprints thought?

I nodded my head at her question even though she seemed not to need an answer. I peeked my head around the corner to see if any lingering werewolves stood outside, but it appeared none were left behind. When I looked back at Emily she seemed to be appraising me.

"They boys had to get to work, you know, summer jobs and all..." Emily trailed off distractedly going back to stirring whatever concoction was for tonight's supper.

I stood there helplessly, i was no cook, I would be more of a hindrance than a help. But I couldn't just stand watching i was starting to feel antsy. They probably wanted me gone so they could get back to whatever "pack" stuff they had been in the middle of.

When I am able to get gas back into my car I will be on my way again, i decided. I didn't want to be some crazy stalker who knew too much about things she shouldn't. I also didn't want to be a nuisance, well, more than I was being at the moment.

Anyway, maybe the Quileute's weren't werewolves after all. Maybe someone had just visited La Push and had a great imagination after seeing the size of these kids. Maybe it was just a _coincidence_.

But...I'm essentially a curious person. And I had to at least know if the Cullen's were real. I don't even care if they are humans, vampires, or axe murderers. I was going to find out.

I excused myself from Emily's presence and made my way to the front hall. There was an old map of La Push, extending all the way to Forks, hanging just inside the front door. I studied it so when I finally got gas into my car, I would at least know some general directions as to get to Forks.

I could look for Newton's store, or the legendary Fork High School...but that would be deserted right now...hmmm...

I was taken out of my thoughts by the phone ringing near my hand. And Emily shouting out to me "Can you get that?!"

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly into the phone

"..." I could tell no one had hung up, but nobody was answering

"Um, hellooooooo?" I asked again. It sounded like there was some fumbling with the phone, but eventually Jacob's voice came over the phone.

"Ya hi, I'm guessing this is that girl we found distressed and in need of gas?" he asked innocently

"Uhh," how'd he know it was me? "I have a name." I shot back annoyed.

"Ya well if you want to ever drive again let me talk to Emily." He sighed into the phone as I handed the phone over to Emily, who had finally come to take it off my hands. I thought about Ryan's car, innocent and empty sitting on the side of the road and gave a sigh myself. I made my way slowly into the living room and sat down on one of the many armchairs lying around the room.

I think I fell asleep because the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake by Emily.

"Supper is laid out, but I have a separate plate put aside for you. The boys have probably devoured the food by now." I nodded my head groggily. I began to notice the large Quileute men starting to filter into the living room with their food, and shook myself awake.

"Uh...ya umm what time is it?" I sat up clearing my head and waking up fully when i saw Jacob and Quil walking over to me with my car keys. I don't even want to know how they found them.

"It's around 9:30." Emily said grabbing the car keys from Quil and handing them to me "Your car is parked outside but –"

I cut her off jumping to my feet "Oh! I have to get home!" I dropped my eyes from those in the room that were now staring at me after my outburst, which included almost everyone I had ever heard about in the Twilight Saga. Jared, Paul, Seth, Colin, Brady, you name it and they were there. The only one I didn't see though was Embry. I only thought of that briefly, because when i remembered my family I panicked.

"Uh..." I mumbled embarrassed "My dad would have been expecting me home much earlier than this...I-I just have to go."

"Aw Hun, ok...but, we don't even know your name." Emily smiled to me as I weaved my way around the large Quileute's.

I turned as I opened the front door to answer Emily. "It's Maddie." And I walked into a large chest.

**A/N: So? do i still have the feel of the story? Reviews please :D**


	8. Home

**_Recall:_**

**_I turned as I opened the front door to answer Emily. "It's Maddie." And I walked into a large chest._**

_"_Oh, sorry..." I mumbled awkwardly backing away and to the side to let in the bare-chested elusive Embry. But I couldnt help noticing the heat radiating off his skin as I walked into his chest. I had put my hands up to stop myself from totally crashing into him. And of course I couldnt help noticing how his muscles rippled under my hands. Once my eyes reached his, I had backed up far enough that my embarrasment eased slightly.

I didnt really see a way around him, as he hadnt moved from the doorway since I had crashed into him. He had shivered slightly so maybe they weren't werewolves after all, and maybe they DID feel the cold, for a chill had come through the door as he stodd with it still open. It made _me _shiver slighly pulling my coat over my body. I had found it it clean and in my lap as I woke up.

It was all becoming too much for me though. I looked back at Emily and the others, "Thanks again." and finally Embry seemed to get the hint and moved out of the doorway just enough for me to squeeze through. We were still close enough that to get through the door we were both in eachothers personal bubble. I didn't mind that much. I would probably dream about those abs tonight anyway.

As I came out onto the porch I absently noticed the rain, but the last thing that caught my attention, before heading to Ryan's beat up car a few meters away, were the big brown eyes full of concern (for who, me?) as I closed the door, and the words that seemed to come from no where in particular.

"Be Careful."

Just a whisper, and could be easily interpretted as the hiss of the rain. And that's what I took it for, I told myself, heading to Ryan's car. But once I was driving home, I had time to think. It had been such an odd day. I hadnt thought I would find anything when I had gone looking for my fictional dream characters, and places. But here I had stumbled upon the whole lot of the Quileute pack, at least...they _might _be werewolves...

I was driving in a daze so I was surprised when I found myself pulling up to my new summer home.

-And then reality sunk in-

It must be a coincidence. It has to be. Anyway time to see Dad and call Elise and Clare ... I made aface, those would not be easy calls to make...

"Dad!" I called, strolling in the front door. I could smell something delicious being cooked in the kitchen and headed in that direction. Dad has always been an excellent cook.

"Madz!" His voiced reached me before I turned the corner and was enveloped into a father's hug that I hadnt known I had been missing terribly.

I help him prepare dinner, which happened to be gourmet spagetti with my dad's famous meatballs. It was my favourite. He told me all about Atlanta while I set the table in the adjoined dining room. The evening was like any average family dinner should be, minus mom. Ryan showed up part way through dinner and there were another round of hugs and happy familial greetings. All this family stuff almost made me forget where we were. That ended when my dad asked me about my friends.

"Aw crap..." I muttered. I looked down at my empty plate and the other two empty plates on the table and knew it was time to face the music. "Excuse me..." I murmered sounding way more depressed than necessary. I was being way too melodramatic about this whole thing. Besides it wasnt like I was moving here forever, just the summer. The thing was, I wasnt sure if I wanted them to freak out and come down for the whole summer. What if they totally blew it for me? Then again, I may have already blown it for myself. I pretty much left in a whirlwind without really thanking them properly.

And I was still wearing Emily's clothes. I noticed absently, but it was too late. Through all my musings my body had moved of its own accord and had dialed Elise's house number.

"Hello?" Oh thanks god, it was her mom.

"Hi Mrs. Careco..." pause "Is Elise home?" There i said it. No going back now.

"Oh hello Madeleine!" She has something against using nicknames. "Yes I'll ge her, she's been fretting over you, you know." Yes I did know, but only because I knew Elise so well.

"Maddie!" Elise screamed, nearly bursting my eardrums, and that was before she picked up the phone. "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN? nO ONES IN YOUR HOUSE. i THOUGHT YOU DIED! hOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I just lietened to her rant witht he phone two feet from my ear.

When she lost enough decible levels for me to put my ear to the phone, I did.

"Are you calmer now?" I asked.

"Maddieeee. Dont patronize me. I honestly thought something terrible had happened to you." She told me, trying to laugh it off at the end. "But...where are you?" She finally asked.

"Well..." this was the moment of truth, "See the thing is, my dad moved back closer to us, but only slightly, and I'm staying with him for the summer." I finished lamely.

Silence.

"Elise?" I asked after another long moment stretched on.

"Ya?"

"Did you hear me?" That was odd Elise behavious. She usually doesnt have nothing to say.

"Uh ya, but...Maddie?"

"Ya?" I urged carefully.

"Why did you leave me?" I sighed a breath of relief, at least she wasn't really welling at me anymore.

"...its a long story." I finally mummbled back. As she said she had time for it, I wondered how much I should tell her. Or at least, how much I _could _tell her without her jumping up and driving all the way here herself. Not that she had her drivers licence yet, I told myself.

So I told her where I was and what happened during the day, leaving out the fact that I may or may not have met actual werewolves.

s our phone call ended, she had exclaimed how cool it was that I had been able to actually explore LaPush but by her tone it didnt seem as if she was going to come running here anytime soon. That may be because I had descibed my day in as boring a way as possible. Telling her how my car had run out of gas and making up a large story of having to call a mechanic and them filling it up and me going home.

I sighed in relief when I hung up the phone, feeling guilty. Elise is one of my best friends and I had just casually lied to her so I could figure this thing out by myself. And now I was going to have to do it gain, with Clare.

But just as I was going to dial Clare's number, the doorbell rang and I heard Ryan go to answer the door.

Listening intently to who I thought was one of dad's neighbours I was surprised when Ryan called out,

"Maddie? Who _is _this?"

**A/N: Alright here's the scoop. Im done grade 11 and casually wrote this chapter whenever I felt inspiration to do so. I'm still confuddled as to what to write next in the Quil/Claire "BB - BFF - BF" but i'll figure it out. And I dont even know if anyone wants me to complete "Falling is Inevitable" so we'll see. But ya im taking a summer course for grade 12 so I only have to take 5 courses next year, so dont expect fast chapters to come...well like I said we'll see :)**

**But how did you like it? A little bit of a spark for Maddie? Hopefully :D Please Review it makes me want to write more for you guys.**

**Maddie 3**


End file.
